


Someone Like Me

by Enby_Queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a semi happy ending, Blood, DWIT, Fluff and Angst, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Medical Supplies, Mild Gore, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, glass, how the FUcK do i tag this, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queen/pseuds/Enby_Queen
Summary: Roman is a prick to Remus, and Logan comforts him after the aftermath of a really bad fight.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. Someone Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a chapter two?

Remus let out a pained grunt as Roman shoved him to the ground, holding a sword over his body and preventing him from getting up. “I told you never to come back here, Remus! Stay out of my half of the imagination!” His voice was harsh, angry; Remus could tell Roman meant it, and it brought tears to his wide eyes. The intrusive side scrambled back, forcing himself to his feet. Without a word, he sunk out, Roman counting it as a win in his book and not considering how much emotional damage he was dealing to his brother. 

The twins used to be united, once upon a time, ruling over the imagination together in harmony, laughing, playing, summoning monsters to defeat. Roman recalled how it was Remus that created the Dragon Witch, someone that wouldn’t go away and they could fight her day in and day out, someone that Roman still fought valiantly against today. The fanciful side didn’t know when the two had drifted away, it was likely when Remus’ thoughts turned so villain like that the knight couldn’t have him in the same space as him. Roman was a hero, saving those in need. Remus was a monster, the villain, the one that needed to be taught a lesson. Remus was the boogieman, hiding underneath a child’s bed to give them nightmares. As a light side, he couldn’t let Remus anywhere near his side of the imagination, lest it become corrupt just like his evil twin. 

Remus sunk back into his room, and picked up a glass jar, throwing it against a wall. Hearing it shatter, he lets out an ear piercing scream, bloodcurdling. He stalked through his room, passed his mirror before stopping. He turned to the reflective surface and growled, staring at himself. 

“You are the unloved brother, you are the one everyone fucking hates! Just because your thoughts are less than pure doesn’t mean I don’t care, it doesn’t mean that I deserve to be treated like this by my own brother!” 

He spoke out loud, until he fell into silence, staring at himself and so very alone with his thoughts. 

The other sides would be better off without you

No one could care about you 

No one could love someone like you

Not even him. He says he loves you, but you know he’s lying. Why would he love you?

Punch the glass, you hate looking at yourself. Do it. 

Do it. 

DOITDOITDOITDOIT

The sound of shattering rang out, and Remus let his cut up hand fall limply to his side. “Shut up, please...Just shut up…” His voice was weak and hoarse, and he fell face first into his bed, sobbing and screaming out his frustrations and his pain into a pillow, soaking the green fabric with his tears. “Why can’t I find someone that would love me…” 

Logan had a suspicion something was wrong, Remus was supposed to come over to the logical sides’ room, for tea and a reading session. The couple kept their relationship a secret, knowing full well how the others would react; so they took to secret rendezvous in Logan’s room, since no one dared to enter his room unsolicited. Yet, Remus was late by ten minutes and thirty seconds, thirty one seconds, thirty two seconds--Okay enough, he had to get back on track. Where would Remus be? His room is the only logical answer that comes to mind. Quickly, Logan sunk out and up in front of Remus’ door, knocking quickly and with rapt attention. 

“Remus? Are you alright?” He called calmly, ignoring the worry bubbling in his chest. When he got no answer, he knocked again, harsher, this time. “Remus, answer me. Is something the matter?” He asked, frowning deeply now, worry lines on his face. Finally, despite it being an invasion of privacy, Logan sunk into Remus’ room without being granted entry. He was stunned when he saw the broken glass littering the floor, speckled with...blood. His worry bubbled over when he saw Remus; and, knowing the two were alone, he rushed forward to tend to his sobbing boyfriend. Logan sat beside him, and ran his fingers through his boyfriends’ hair gingerly, so soft and so loving. You wouldn’t expect it from Logan, but then again people didn’t expect a lot from him anyways. 

“Go away, Lo-Lo…’M fine, don’t worry…” His voice was muffled by fabric, and he sounded so pitiful. It absolutely broke Logan’s heart, and he shook his head. 

“Falsehood,” he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, at least for that phrase of his. “You are not fine, you are lying here sobbing, your hands are covered in blood, and you will not look at me. Something is obviously wrong, and as your romantic partner I would like to help...Come on, sit up now..” He helped Remus into a sitting position and took his bloodied hand gently, conjuring bandages, antiseptic, and tweezers in his free hand. With all the care in the world, he removed the glass from his fist, before cleaning and bandaging his hand. “There...Now that that is taken care of, would you care to tell me your problems? Perhaps I could be of some assistance, ‘Cephy…” 

“How can you love someone like me, Logan?” Remus suddenly asked, his head down and hair covering his eyes slightly. His shoulders were shaking, and tears were falling down his face. God, Logan had to take a moment so he didn’t start crying right then and there. This was about Remus, not himself, and he wouldn’t want to distract from the issue at hand. 

“Remus, do you want the facts on why I love you? I would be more than happy to provide them, or would you want my...feelings on the matter?” 

“Feelings, please, Lo…” Remus sniffled softly, holding himself now. 

Taking a deep breath, Logan thought briefly before speaking with little to no hesitation; “I fell in love with how kind you are. Despite your odd thoughts and manner of thinking, I find you incredibly endearing. In addition, you are not as...hurtful, to me, as the others are. You don’t mock or berate my thoughts, you listen, and even if you don’t always understand you still try contributing with your honest opinion. I fell in love with how excited you get over literature, especially the morbid and sometimes sexually deviant works of literature. I can have intellectually honest conversations with you, and speak my mind on a subject entirely. I love that I can let down my walls around you, I feel safe with you Remus, I feel loved with you in my life.”

Remus lifted his head and stared, tears falling heavily down his face still. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close, burying his face in his shoulder. “I love you so much, Lo-Lo...Thank you, thank you for being here with me…”

“I love you too, ‘Cephy, now...tell me what had you so upset in the first place would you dear? I wish to help..”

“Well, you see, Roman…” 

“He did WHAT to you?”


	2. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tears into Roman and Remus gets justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Reminder I take requests!

“Haha, yeah, Roman kinda beat the shit out of me...and...told me never to go back to his side of the imagination.” Remus finished up his explanation, looking away from Logan, who looked furious. 

“Remus, I am so sorry, you didn’t deserve that. I’m going to be having some choice words to Roman, he shouldn’t have acted like that…” Logan gently cupped his cheeks, making Remus look him in the eyes. Remus noted how serious his boyfriend looked, and his heart leapt in his chest. Though, Logan was always a serious individual, this time was different, there was also anger in his eyes, a fury that Remus has never seen before. 

“Lo-Lo, you don’t have to...I’m used to it! Besides, I shouldn’t have entered his half of the imagination, and I was lucky he didn’t chop me up and scatter my body parts along the mindscape! Or send you my body parts like in a grisly horror film!” He let out a laugh, though it was watery and strained. Remus was so obviously hurt by the fact that Roman hated him so much, seeing as it used to be different. Remus still had photos of when the twins were little, both in their little prince outfits, before Remus became the duke. They used to laugh, play, conjure monsters, slay the monsters and save each other. Remus missed that dearly, he missed having a connection with his brother. Hell, he would do anything to have that back, he would rip his organs out, he would sew his mouth shut, anything to have Roman like him again. 

“I want to, Remus,” Logan said, snapping Remus out of his thoughts, “you don’t deserve to be treated so horribly, and I want to do what I can to ensure you are accepted and loved by everyone. I want everyone to see you how I see you: an incredibly creative, intellectual individual. You are more than your thoughts, and I will make Roman see that you are not the villain he makes you out to be. Now, I’m going to go talk to him now, okay? I’ll be back soon. I love you, ‘cephy,” Logan gave a gentle smile and pecked his lips. Remus’ cheeks turned red, and he nodded. 

“Okay Lo-Lo…” Remus mumbled, a small smile on his face, watching as Logan got up and left the room, presumably heading to Roman’s room to tear him a new ass. Remus smirked, he wished he could be there to see it, or, maybe not. He didn’t want to hear what Roman would say about him. 

Logan knocked on Roman’s bedazzled door in a rhythm, one that all sides recognized as Logan. The door slowly opened, and Roman stood there with a raised eyebrow. “What can I do for you, professor X?” He asked, tilting his head. Logan rolled his eyes, and Roman couldn’t help but tense, the look in his eyes was not pleasant. He knew he was about to be lectured to the high heavens. 

“May I come in Roman? I need to speak to you in private.” He said stiffly, back straight and rigid. Roman was hesitant to let him in, but he stepped aside and opened his arms wide, a grand gesture, so dramatic and so like Roman. 

“Come on in! What did you need to speak to me about?” He asked, tilting his head as Logan walked in quickly, the door shutting behind him. 

“Remus.” Is all he said, and that made Roman tense up. Why would Logan want to talk about that villain? Roman knew they were dating, how could he not, and he still did not understand the appeal. Why Remus? Remus was brash, had horrible ideas, he was disgusting, a monster in its truest form. God, he hated Remus so much, he genuinely could not stand him, and his thoughts on the matter will not be changed so easily. 

“What about him, Logan?” He knew full well what he was talking about, he knew exactly what was wrong and why Logan was so adamant to speak to him, but he decided to play as though he were ignorant. 

“What gives you the right to treat Remus the way you do?” He began, voice almost seething as he rounded on Roman. His deep blue eyes full of anger, but a calculated kind of anger, he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. 

“What, pray tell, are you talking about? I did nothing wrong! He came into my realm, expecting to make niceties even though I told him I was not interested in pleasantries! He had no right to enter my side of the imagination, and I did not want to see him at all, he knew better and yet he made that mistake anyways.” Roman explained, gesturing wildly and frowning. God, the way he was acting like he was truly in the right, it pissed Logan off to no end. It was that same self entitled bullshit that Logan hated so much; Roman acting like he was better than the others, Roman acting like he was above consequence. Not this time. 

Logan took a deep breath, bringing a hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down before he honest to god attacked Roman right then and there. That wouldn’t be logical, and he could hit Roman where it hurts much easier with words than with fists. “Falsehood,” he began in an eerily calm manner, one that set Roman on edge. “Did you know I found him in his room bawling his eyes out, crying about how he does not understand how I could love someone like him? I had to hold him, and assure him that I adored everything about him, I had to spill my own feelings on how much he personally meant to me. I had to comfort him, your brother, because he feels as though no one could love him, although I know for a fact this is not true. The others are warming up to him, how come you so persistently put him down, beat him up, and treat him like a lesser being? He may have uncouth thoughts, but he does not mean much harm, he just did not know how to manage his thoughts until recently. Your constant belittlement of him does not help his state of mind, either.” Logan spoke with conviction in his voice, leaving no room for Roman to interrupt him. He would not let Roman speak, he continued to talk. “Don’t think I don’t notice how you exclude Remus from movie night, or even game night. You make up every excuse in the metaphorical book so Patton doesn’t go invite him. It isn’t fair, you’re treating him like some villain, like a dirty secret, and it hurts him more than words can even express. Do you understand how hard he is trying, Roman? Do you even comprehend how much he is working to be better, so he doesn’t hurt us or hurt Thomas? Or are you too blinded by your ego to care about someone who is even remotely different from you?” He spat, venom in his every word. It made Roman shrink back, shame filling his eyes. 

Roman took a step back, head hung low and arms going to wrap around himself, closing up. Was Remus really hurting that badly? He did seem upset with their last encounter, more so than normal. God, Roman was supposed to be the Prince, he was supposed to be someone that protected, and looked after his own. Remus was his BROTHER, sure they had their differences but they were still bound by blood. Memories flashed through his mind, of the two running together with their fake swords, laughing and playing. Memories of putting bandaids on each other if there was an accident, like when Remus fell down a hill in the imagination and scraped up his knees really bad. Memories of fighting evil monsters together, of writing stories together. He missed those days, well and truly, and Logan was right; Remus had been trying lately, he had been doing so well and yet Roman knocked him back down and hurt him. Over and over again. 

“I..I’m sorry, Logan.” Roman finally said, looking up. Logan was shocked to see tears falling down his face, his eyes were full of so much regret, so much anguish. Roman looked so ashamed of himself. Logan blinked, and crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow. 

“It is not me you should be apologizing to, you didn’t hurt me. You know full well you should be apologizing to Remus right now.” Logan stated, stepping out of the room silently afterwards, heading to his own room. He fully expected Roman to rush out of his room to go speak to Remus, and he knew full well he would. 

Roman took a deep breath, and rushed out of his room, leaving the door ajar, not bothering to shut it. He had one goal in mind; making things right with Remus. He got to the deep green door, with splintered wood, so full of character. So very like Remus to have damaged furniture. He knocked once, twice, thrice before standing there stiff as a board, brown eyes full of regret. The door swung open, and Remus, who had been expecting Logan, tensed. His once bright smile fell, and he took a step back. He was afraid of Roman, and that felt like a kick to the stomach for Roman. He really was an awful brother, wasn’t he? “Roman? What do you want? Here to cut me up?” He said, trying to sound aggressive and upset but he just...sounded sad. It honest to god broke Roman’s heart. How could he have fucked up so badly?

“Remus, no, I’m here to...to apologize to you, I treat you so horribly, and I didn’t know how much it hurts you. I don’t expect forgiveness, I don’t deserve it either, but I just wanted to apologize to you. I’m so, so sorry…” Tears made their way down Roman’s cheeks and he pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to stop them from falling. “We’re brothers, and still I treated you like some villain, some heinous thing to shut out and scorn. You didn’t deserve it, I’m so sorry, Remus…” Roman choked out his name, sobbing softly. Roman expected a lot of things: a door in his face, a screaming brother, or even violence. What he didn’t expect? Warm arms wrapping around him, Remus was hugging him tightly, and he vaguely registered the sniffles. Ah, so he was crying too? 

“I forgive you Roman, all I wanted was for us to be brothers again, that’s all I ever wanted…” Remus said after several minutes of just hugging his brother, several minutes of the two just crying together. 

Roman sniffled softly, holding him a little tighter, almost protective. “How could you forgive someone like me?"


End file.
